Ein neuer Anfang
by Ellie172
Summary: Ein Klassentreffen steht bevor und Harry wird Draco wiedersehen. Hat ihre Liebe diesmal eine Chance?
1. In den Sand gesetzt

A/N: Inspiriert von einer Zeile von dem Rosenstolz-Lied "In den Sand gesetzt".

_Hätt ich mein Leben nicht so in den Sand gesetzt..._

----------

Harry fluchte. Aber er wusste, dass ihm das Alex auch nicht zurückbringen würde. Er hatte, um es deutlich auszudrücken, einfach scheiße gebaut.

Was musste er Alex auch von ihm erzählen? Gut, es war 10 Jahre her, seit er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, aber wenn er sich die alten Fotos ansah, dann flatterten immer noch ganz viele Schnatze in seinem Bauch herum. Und seit letzten Freitag die Einladung zum Ehemaligentreffen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in sein Haus geflattert kam, konnte man gar nichts mehr mit ihm anfangen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Alex natürlich wissen wollen, was mit ihm los war. Erst hatte er es ihm nicht sagen wollen, doch Alex ließ sich nicht abwimmeln. Man konnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken. Wenn der eigene Freund total in Gedanken versunken sogar eiskalten Kaffee trinkt, möchte schließlich jeder wissen, was los ist.

Und so hatte er Alex von Draco erzählt. Von ihrer Feindschaft, die im ersten Jahr begonnen hatte, als er Draco die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen hatte. Aber mit den Jahren hatte er gemerkt, dass der Hass in etwas anderes umschlug. Erst Freundschaft und dann... Hass und Liebe liegen sehr eng beieinander. Im siebten Schuljahr kam es zu etwas, was weder der Slytherin-Prinz noch der Goldjunge hätten voraussehen können...

**°Flashback°**

"Na, Potter? Schon aufgeregt?" Obwohl wir seit einem Jahr gut befreundet waren, nannte Draco mich immer noch Potter.

"Aufgeregt? Warum sollte ich aufgeregt sein?" "Immerhin ist morgen unser großer Tag. Man lässt uns auf die Zaubererwelt los", lachte mich mein Gegenüber an. "Ach ja, stimmt... Und du willst immer noch nach New Orleans um Zaubertränke zu studieren?" "Du willst ja auch immer noch Auror werden", konterte der Blonde. "Aber auch nur, weil meine Schulter keine Quidditch-Spiele mehr zulässt..."

Ich erinnerte mich nur ungern daran, dass am Anfang des siebten Schuljahrs ein Klatscher meine Schulter getroffen hatte. Madame Pomfrey konnte sie zwar heilen, aber dennoch hieß es für mich keine Quidditch-Spiele in Sucher-Position mehr. Und etwas anderes als Sucher kam für mich nie in Frage.

"Ach, stimmt ja..." Ich höre ein leises Bedauern in Dracos Stimme. Seit dem Spiel, hatte er in jedem Spiel gegen Gryffindor zwar den Schnatz gefangen, aber ich wusste, dass es ihm keinen Spaß machte. Immerhin ist jeder Erfolg nur halb so schön, wenn man ihn sich nicht verdien hat. Und diese Viertklässlerin, die jetzt auf meiner Position spielt, ist nicht einmal halb so gut wie ich.

Am nächsten Abend war unsere Abschlussfeier. Ich sah ihn schon von weitem in einer schwarzen Festrobe. Sie schimmerte wie Seide und stand in einem krassen Kontrast zu seinen Haaren, seinen Augen, seiner Haut - einfach zu ihm.

Als er mich bemerkte, grinste er mir zu. In den letzten eineinhalb Jahren waren wir zu guten Freunden geworden.

Ich sah auf die Person an seiner Seite. Pansy Parkinson. Anscheinend hatte er meinen Blick bemerkt, denn als ich ihn ansah verdrehte er die Augen. Ich wusste, dass er schwul war und er wusste, dass ich es war. Hermine hatte einmal gescherzt, dass kaum ein Tag vergehen würde, an dem die Funken, die zwischen uns entstanden, nicht den Verbotenen Wald in Brand hätten setzen können.

Unbewusst gab ich ihr recht. Draco sah gut aus. Verdammt gut sogar! Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm in Strähnen in die Augen und seine grauen Augen sahen aus wie herbstlicher Nebel. Sie waren genau so unergründlich. Sogar durch seinen Umhang sah man seinen guten Körperbau. Ich wusste, dass es nicht nur vom Quidditchspielen kam. Er war viel zu eitel, um es nur diesem einen Sport zu überlassen seinen Körper in Form zu halten.

Während der Verleihung der Zeugnisse, der Ansprachen der Schüler und Lehrer sah ich immer wieder zu ihm hin. Ein paar Mal habe ich ihn sogar dabei erwischt, wie er mich gedankenverloren ansah.

Nach dem Essen standen wir beide auf. Es war wie eine stumme Vereinbarung. Als wir die Große Halle und das Schlosstor hinter uns gelassen und am See standen - wir hatten die ganze Zeit nicht geredet - geschah es. Im gleichen Moment drehten wir uns zueinander um und versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Doch es blieb nicht nur bei diesem Kuss. Auch nicht nur bei mehreren Küssen. Nein, das wäre zu schön gewesen.

Draco Lucius Malfoy nahm mir in dieser Nacht fast alles. Meine Unschuld, mein Herz, meine Seele.

**°Flashback Ende°**

Harry erinnerte sich schmerzlich an Alex' Gesichtsausdruck, als dieser realisierte, dass Harry ihn zwar liebte, aber er nie seine große Liebe gewesen war und sie nie würde sein können.

Am gleichen Abend noch packte Alex seine Sachen und ging. Der ehemalige Gryffindor wusste, dass er nicht zurück kommen würde.

Er hatte seine Zukunft in den Sand gesetzt.


	2. In der Wüste getroffen

_... hätt ich dich nie in der Wüste getroffen._

-------------

Harry machte sich auf nach Hogwarts. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, nach 10 Jahren das erste Mal wieder Bahngleis 9 ¾ zu betreten.

Der dampfende, scharlachrote Hogwarts-Express stand vor ihm, als würde er nur darauf warten ihn zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Er sah sich um und entdeckte viele aus seinem Jahrgang, aber auch Ehemalige, die vor ihm oder nach ihm von Hogwarts abgegangen waren.

Da waren Ginny Weasly, sie hatte sich kaum verändert, ihr Bruder Ron und Hermine, sie waren seit 8 Jahren glücklich verheiratet, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas und noch mehr Gryffindors.

"Hey, Harry!" Er drehte sich um, verwundert, das ihn jemand erkannt hatte. Denn mittlerweile fielen ihm seine schwarzen, zerzausten Haare bis in die Augen, er trug Kontaktlinsen - Muggelerfindungen können recht praktisch sein -, er war größer und dank des wöchentlichen Trainings im Fitnessstudio auch besser gebaut. Oliver Wood kam ihm entgegen. "Tag Oliver, altes Haus", begrüßte er ihn, überglücklich, den alten Quidditch-Kapitän mal wieder zu sehen. Sich über die letzten 10 Jahre unterhaltend suchten sie sich im Zug ein leeres Abteil.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und jemand steckte seinen blonden Kopf hinein. "Oh, tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht stören.", sagte er mit einer Stimme die Harry erschaudern lies und Erinnerungen wachrief. Bevor er aber antworten konnte, war die Person auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Im Hogsmeade-Bahnhof standen wie eh und je die Kutschen bereit. Doch nach dem finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort, an dem viele ehemalige Schüler teilgenommen hatten, konnten mehr denn je die Thestrale sehen und Harry konnte das Erschrecken förmlich spüren. Doch ihn störte es nicht. Er hatte sie schon am Anfang des fünften Schuljahres gesehen.

Er saß in einer Kutsche zusammen mit Oliver und zwei Mädchen die er nicht kannte. Gespannt wie an seinem ersten Schultag ließ er sich zum Schloss bringen und dort angekommen ließ er seinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen.

Hagrids Hütte am Waldrand, der Verbotene Wald der immer noch verboten war, das Quidditchfeld und der See. Alles vertraut doch mittlerweile auch so fremd geworden. In einem Anflug von sentimentalen Gefühlen lächelte Harry. Früher war hier sein zuhause gewesen und es tat ihm gut, wieder hier zu sein, denn nachdem Alex aus der gemeinsamen Wohnung ausgezogen war, war es manchmal doch recht leer und an einigen Abenden fühlte er sich einsam.

Nun, er hätte Ron und Hermine oder Ginny besuchen können, aber es wäre doch recht merkwürdig, nach fünf Jahren plötzlich bei ihnen vor der Tür zu stehen. Außerdem, was hätte er sagen sollen? "Hallo, schön euch wieder zu sehen! Wie ist es euch in den letzten fünf Jahren ergangen? Es tut mir ja leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe, aber... ich hatte einfach keine Lust." Nun, das wäre die Wahrheit gewesen, aber es würde sich doch ziemlich bescheuert anhören, oder?

Langsam und völlig in Gedanken versunken ging er alleine in Richtung der Großen Halle wo das Treffen stattfinden sollte. Er bemerkte nicht die vier Personen die ihm nachdenklich nachsahen - drei von ihnen (Ginny, Ron und Hermine) unterhielten sich dabei leise und die einzelne Person sah ihm mit traurigen grauen Augen hinterher.

Erst als er in die Große Halle trat konnte er sich von seinen verworrenen Gedankengängen befreien und sah sich um. Festlich geschmückt erschien sie ihm wie in den Weihnachtsferien, wenn sie für die wenig zurückgebliebenen Schüler und die Lehrer dekoriert war. Nicht einmal bei ihrem Abschluss war sie so herausgeputzt gewesen. Was ihn aber verwunderte, war, dass die Haustische nicht so standen wie früher, sondern kleine Tische für je 5 bis 6 Personen ersetzten sie, die in einem Kreis angeordnet waren.

Er setzte sich an einen freien Tisch und sagte zu seinem Becher, wie er es von Hogwarts-Festen gewöhnt war, was er zu trinken wollte.

"Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", fragte jemand mit einer dunklen, warmen Stimme schräg neben Harry. "Sicher", antwortete dieser ohne von der Speisekarte aufzusehen. "Nun, Potter, ich muss sagen, du hast dich verändert -" Harry blickte hoch und keuchte etwas, was sehr nach "Malfoy" klang "- aber sehr zum positiven", grinste der Blonde.

Auch er hatte sich sehr verändert, stellte Harry fest. Eine Strähne von seinen platinblonden Haaren fiel ihm in die Augen und reichte ihm bis zum Kinn. Den Rest hatte er locker in einem Pferdeschwanz im Nacken zusammengebunden und an einem Ohr hing eine kleine, silberglänzende Creole.

"Das Kompliment kann ich gerne zurückgeben, Malfoy", grinste jetzt auch der ehemalige Gryffindor. "Wie ist es dir eigentlich in den letzten zehn Jahren ergangen?" "Am Besten, du kriegst die Kurzfassung zu hören. Ansonsten säßen wir noch in den nächsten drei Jahren hier", lachte der Angesprochene. "Nach meinem Zaubertrankstudium, ich bin jetzt übrigens auch Potions Master, habe ich an verschiedenen Schulen in Amerika, Kanada, Australien und Neuseeland unterrichtet. Ich hatte zwar mehrere Lebenspartner, aber länger als ein Jahr hat es nie gehalten", erklärte Draco schulterzuckend. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich nie lange an einem Ort geblieben bin und die meisten nicht mit weiterziehen wollten... Aber jetzt musst du mal erzählen, wie es bei dir gelaufen ist." Auffordernd blickten graue Augen in smaragdgrüne.

"Dass ich mein Aurorstudium gemacht habe weißt du ja. Ich arbeite seit gut 8 Jahren für das Zaubereiministerium und seit knapp zwei Wochen bin ich wieder Single. Allerdings hat meine Beziehung länger gehalten als deine", grinste er leicht schadenfroh. "Ach, wie lange denn?" "Drei Jahre waren wir zusammen. Aber es ist meine Schuld, dass er mich verlassen hat. ... Trotzdem wär's nett, wenn wir jetzt aufhören könnten darüber zu reden." Verständnissvoll nickte der Blonde. Und die nächsten zwei Stunden quatschten und lachten sie, bis Oliver Wood an ihren Tisch trat.

"Hey ihr zwei, habt ihr Lust zu einem Quidditch-Spiel?" Harry sah Oliver traurig an. "Du vergisst meine Schulter, Oli. Ich darf doch nicht mehr." "Ach komm schon, ein kleines Spiel wird dich nicht umbringen. Du gegen mich, wie in alten Zeiten." Draco lächelte auffordernd. "Genau, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin", lachte Oliver, "Marcus, die Weasleys und noch mehr aus unseren alten Teams sind da. Wir können ja Madame Hooch fragen, ob sie Lust hat mal wieder ein Quidditch-Spiel zu pfeifen."

Als der Schwarzhaarige sich an die Spiele gegen Slytherin erinnerte stimmte er, genau wie Madame Hooch, zu und eine halbe Stunde später standen sie in ihren Quidditch-Umhängen auf dem Feld. Genau wie füher war Lee Jordan der Kommentator.

Harry machte es Spaß, wieder zu fliegen, und es war eine Herausforderung, nachdem er zuletzt nur mit Alex' Nichten und Neffen gespielt hatte. Doch diese eine Sekunde, die er in Gedanken war, sollte ihm zum Verhängnis werden. "Vorsicht, Harry!!", hörte er Draco schreien, er drehte sich um und sah nur noch den Klatscher auf sich zurasen. In einem letzten Versuch nicht von ihm getroffen zu werden wich er ihm aus, aber er erwischte ihn dennoch an der Schläfe - und das nicht gerade sanft.

Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, er konnte sich nicht mehr auf dem Besen halten und er stürzte unaufhaltsam dem Boden entgegen. Draco, der das Ganze mit Schrecken beobachtete brachte seinen Besen in den Sturzflug und konnte Harry gerade noch zwei Meter über dem Boden aufschnappen. Sanft brachte er ihn auf den Boden und hielt ihn in seinen Armen.

"Ich hätte es wissen müssen, Potter, immer wenn man mit dir zusammen ist, stellst du was an..." Der ehemalige Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. Miss Jeelah, die neue Krankenschwester, kam sofort angelaufen und drückte Draco eine Phiole in die Hand. "Flößen Sie ihm davon zwei bis drei Tropfen ein, aber passen Sie auf, dass er sich nicht verschluckt", sagte sie nicht weniger streng als Madame Pomfrey. Gesagt, getan und keine zwei Minuten später schlug Harry die Augen auf und Draco atmete auf.

"Passt man einmal nicht auf dich auf, Potter..." Doch dem entging nicht der besorgte Ausdruck in Dracos Augen. "Hast du dir etwa Sorgen gemacht?" Draco lächelte leicht und flüsterte so, dass nur Harry es hörte: "Natürlich, kleiner Löwe. Denkst du, meine Gefühle für dich haben sich je geändert?"

Während der Drache und der Löwe in einem innigen Kuss versanken drehten sich zwei Personen angeekelt weg und eine sah besorgt zu ihrem ehemaligen Freund.

'So wie es aussieht, haben wir beide unsere Leben in den Sand gesetzt. Aber immerhin haben wir uns in der Wüste getroffen', dachte Harry als er nach dem Kuss in die grauen Augen seines neuen alten Freundes sah...

-------------

A/N: Möchtet ihr einen Epilog? Ein Sequel wird es nicht geben, das weiß ich. Wenn genügend Leute einen Epilog wollen, schreibe ich ihn noch.

------------

° LeakyC: Sorry, dass ich nicht auf deine Mail geantwortet habe, aber irgendwie wollte Hotmail die Antwort nicht abschicken... °sniff° Und wegen dem Schreibstil: Fühl mich sogar geehrt und nicht beleidigt. Mag deinen Schreibstil °nick°

° Snuggles: Hmm, kannst du jetzt eine Aussage treffen? puppydogeyes

° Janine: Wie schon gesagt... Hotmail lässt mich im Moment nichts abschicken... Aber sobald es wieder geht melde ich mich bei dir °versprochen°

° Amidala: Meins auch °smile° !Slash rules! °kicher°


	3. Epilog

A/N: Inspiriert von "Swanheart" von Nightwish...

Widmung: Leaky C

---

„Sie dürfen den Bräutigam jetzt küssen..."

Draco schlang die Arme um Harry und küsste ihn mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, wie es der Augenblick zulies. Endlich waren sie vereint und keiner konnte sie mehr trennen.

Nach gut einer Minute trennten sie sich voneinander und ein roter, glücklich grinsender Harry drehte sich zu den Hochzeitsgästen um, aber nicht ohne seinem Freund - nun, mittlerweile Ehemann - noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen.

Stolz ließ der Schwarzhaarige den Blick über die Hochzeitsgäste gleiten. Alle seine Freunde waren da, sogar Alex. Nun ja, fast alle. Ron, Hermine und Ginny fehlten. Doch, wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, wunderte es ihn nicht. Wie es soweit gekommen war? Es braucht nicht viel, um vier gute Freunde auseinander zu bringen. Nur ein Ehemaligen-Treffen, ein Quidditch-Matsch inklusive Unfall, ein Kuss und...

°Flashback°

„...Malfoy!!" Nachdem Ron wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war, fauchte er den Blonden an. „Was. Zum. Henker. Machst. Du. Mit. Harry?!?" Zischend, aber bei jedem Wort lauter werdend, spuckte der jüngste männliche Weasley-Spross das letzte Wort förmlich aus.

„Ron, beruhig dich! Draco hat nichts mit mir gemacht." Doch der Rothaarige schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Ron! Verdammt noch mal, hör mir zu!!" Harry schrie seinen ehemaligen besten Freund an, als dieser Draco am Kragen gefasst hatte und ihn zu sich hochzog.

„Harry, halt du dich daraus. Du bist wahrscheinlich verhext worden."

„Von wegen verhext, Ron. Es ist meine eigene Entscheidung! Außerdem weißt du nichts. Rein gar nichts!" Mittlerweile hatte Harry sich hochgerappelt und stand vor Ron. Er war genau so groß wie er, aber dadurch, dass er wütend war, schien es, als wäre er größer.

„Aber Harry... Du und Draco...", stotterte Hermine.

„Ja, Hermine, ich und Draco. Wir beide. Du hast doch selber einmal gesagt, dass es zwischen uns knistern würde. Warum bist du jetzt so erstaunt zu sehen, dass es immer noch so ist? Und zu dir Ginny, ich dachte, du wärst mittlerweile so erwachsen geworden um zu begreifen, dass ich dich nicht liebe, nie lieben werde und auch nie geliebt habe!"

Der angeekelte Blick Ginnys wich Entsetzen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, sie drehte sich um und rannte weg.

„Sieh dir das an, Harry, du hast meine Schwester zum weinen gebracht!"

„Ron, denkst du wirklich, es hätte je etwas aus Ginny und mir werden können? Hermine hat verstanden, dass sie mich nicht ändern kann. Aber du hast es nicht verstanden."

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste, dass man in dem Punkt nicht mit ihrem Mann reden konnte. Und sie wusste auch, dass diese Freundschaft endgültig zerbrochen war. Entschuldigend blickte sie Harry an, zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Ron, der wütend davon gegangen war.

°Flashback Ende°

... und ein gebrochenes Herz.

Aber Harry war lieber mit Draco zusammen und dafür keinen Kontakt mehr zu Ron zu haben, als mit Ron befreundet zu sein, dafür aber unglücklich.

Immer noch in Gedanken, schreckte er zusammen, als Draco ihn plötzlich hochhob um ihn über die Schwelle ihres gemeinsamen Hauses zu tragen.

Ja, es war ihm viel lieber....

----

Nachdem mein PC Probleme gemacht hat, hab ich's endlich geschafft, was online zu stellen

°Leaky: Meine Geschichte setze ich (leider(?)) schon mit Escaf um... Aber wenn du noch eine Idee für ne Co-Produktion hättest, würde ich mich drüber freuen, was mit dir zu machen

Dies ist das Ende der Geschichte... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen Freue mich immer über Reviews und (konstruktive) Kritik. Plz keine Flames!


End file.
